Legend of Goodbye
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Yusuke is about to leave for Demon World to face Raizen when Yuri comes to say goodbye to him. YusukexOc I do not own YYH!


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu Yu Hakusho", but my Oc is mine!**

* * *

It was midnight and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were getting ready to leave the Human world to go to the Demon world. Kurama had to discuss some things with Koenma and Hiei had to catch things up with Yukina. Yusuke, however, was saying goodbye to Puu, its wings wrapped around them in a hugging fashion.

Pulling away, Yusuke spoke softly, "I'll see you soon, little buddy..."

"Puu..." Puu cooed softly, tears brimming in its eyes.

Something soon caught its attention and its head was shot up to look at where it felt the presence. Yusuke felt it too and was getting his hand to prepare for his Spirit Gun. The shadow was coming closer when the moonlight showed the shadow to be Yuri. He sighed with relief while Puu went over to nuzzle the black-haired, hazel-eyed girl.

She softly spoke, not looking at the black-haired teenager, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Yusuke nodded. "I have to. Battling Raizen may be my biggest challenge besides Sensui and Toguro, but I know that there is a chance that I may beat him. He is a demon king after all." He looked down. "I'm gone for 3 years. You know that, right?"

Yuri nodded. "Keiko told me that is how long you're leaving for." She soon looked at him. "I wish I could go, but I am not as strong as you, Kurama, and Hiei. Not even Kuwabara! I guess I need more training from Genkai. I envy you guys for that. It even... makes me jealous for some reason."

That made the Spirit Detective laugh a little. That got the girl to look at him in an oddly way, which got her nose to wrinkle with confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was hoping you would say that. Genkai said she would be more than happy to help you, but you do know how hard the training will be," Yusuke answered.

"I will do as much as it takes to get to be on the same level as you!"

"Why the sudden determinaton? You would always be that girl who I would always have to rescue whenever she is in trouble besides Keiko."

That got Yuri to blush, looking away before looking down at her feet, avoiding any eye contact with the teen. "It's something... I do not want to say..." She soon looked at Puu again. "You sure have grown since I last saw you, Puu." She stroked its wings. "What big wings you got."

Yusuke was blinking. "Uh, Yuri? Are you trying to hide something from me or are you just going to give Puu all the attention before I leave?"

That got the smile off of Yuri's face. "...Yusuke..." She soon turned around to face him fully and right in the eyes. "I am going to miss you... I mean... You were at first a pervert who also likes to tease me and Keiko, not to mention skipping school until you came back to life. Then you cheated death about twice or something and almost got killed by that Tugoro, not to mention Sensui!" She turned away again. "And I thought that... I was going to lose you and I... thought about how devestated Keiko will be if you were dead..."

The teen boy's eyes softened. "Yuri..." He looked down as well. "I'm going to miss you too..." He looked at her. "Yuri, I'm leaving Puu in your hands. Take care of him for me."

"Yusuke... Do you really?"

"Yeah. You love him more than he loves you."

"Yusuke..."

"Hmm?"

Yusuke soon widened his eyes when the girl soon walked over, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him right on the cheek. He blushed a deep red as the girl did the same, getting back on her feet and looking at them. He touched the spot where she kissed him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Um... Well... I just did it... Did it bother you?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No. It did not actually. You missed, though."

Yuri blinked, looking at him. "Huh? What do you mean I missed?! I got your cheek, didn't I?"

The boy laughed. "Not like that." He grabbed hold of her chin. "I was expecting one from you like this."

Yusuke soon leaned in, eyes closed, and had his lips on hers. Yuri's eyes were widened with both shock and surprise before she closed them, finding herself kissing him back. Puu cooed at this and then the two pulled away, both of them blushing faintly, but they seemed to enjoy the kiss they have both been waiting for for a long time.

"Yu...suke?"

"Y-yeah?"

Yuri smiled. "I wanted to say that... you are... THE DUMBEST BASTARD I KNOW!!!"

She slapped him, but Yusuke managed to stop her by grabbing her wrists and pinned her to the ground, him on top of her. She was blushing a whole lot now and she seemed to be unable to get out of his grasp.

"Yusuke Urameshi, let me go... OR I WILL SEND YOUR SOUL TO HELL!!!"

Yusuke let out a laugh. "See if you can try..." He soon leaned in and his lips were only half an inch from hers, barely touching them. "But before you can hit me, let me tell you something."

Rolling her eyes, Yuri muttered, "What is it now?"

Before he closed his eyes and inching closer to her, Yusuke whispered softly to her, "I love you..."

He soon kissed her, silencing her from saying anything else. Once again, Yuri's eyes widened before they closed, kissing him back. She felt his grip loosen and then she got the opportunity to wrap her arms around him. As they kissed, memories flashed in their minds.

* * *

_"Yusuke, I would like to introduce you to your assistant. Her name is Yuri and she will help you in many of your cases," Botan said as she was standing besides Yuri._

_Yuri smiled at Yusuke. "You were right, Botan. He does look like an idiot."_

_That got Yusuke annoyed. "What?! Who do you think you are, calling me that?!"_

_"I'm me. You got a problem with that, buddy?"_

_"Yeah!!"_

* * *

_"Yusuke, be careful going against Suzaku. He can be very dangerous, for as much as I know."_

_Yusuke grinned at her as they were going up the stairs towards Suzaku's watch tower. "Don't worry. You can get the whistle while I deal with the bastard. He may be peice of cake for me."_

_Rolling her eyes, Yuri said sarcastically, "My hero..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Yuri?! What are you doing?!" Yusuke cried out as Yuri was standing between him and Toguro._

_Toguro cooly said, "Step aside, unless you want to get killed with him."_

_Yuri gritted her teeth. "Listen here! I know that Yusuke may be an asshole at times, but he can also be a cool guy to be around!! If you kill him, then kill me!!! Better yet... KILL ME AND LET HIM LIVE!!!!"_

_Yusuke's eyes widened with fear and shock. "YURI, NO!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_Yuri was in tears as Yusuke held her close on that night before they go against Team Toguro. Not only is that bothering her, but the death of Genkai was bothering her as well. The Spirit Detective was trying to calm her down, preventing himself from having tears welling in his eyes as well. He was taking this really hard besides the girl in his arms. He could have been able to go back in time to stop any of this from happening, but he knew that he would be unable to do so._

_He spoke, "Yuri, I promise that I will be there for you. I will!"_

_Yuri smiled, snuggling on him. "Thank you, Yusuke..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Damn..." Yuri muttered, trying to get up as Sensui and Yusuke were clashing in a fight to the death._

_Sensui saw her trying to get up, so he charged towards her. Yusuke saw this and widened his eyes. He then grabbed Sensui, tackled him, and had him in a better distance away from Yuri, but Sensui managed to kick him aside. He turned to the girl again and she managed to get on her knees, her blood trinkling down her arm._

_"You know, you can be quite an ally to me... Why don't you join me and I will let you live..." Sensui spoke to her._

_Yuri shook her head. "Never... I will always be by Yusuke's side..."_

_Yusuke managed to croak out, "Yuri... get... out of here... Save yourself..."_

_The girl shook her head. "No! Never!" She managed to stand up. "You were always there to rescue me and protect me. Now it is my turn!!"_

_

* * *

_

The two pulled away and smiled at one another, Puu watching with a smile across its beak. Their blush was faint, but they were enjoying thier moment together. Yusuke then hugged her again before pulling away.

"I have to go..." he spoke softly.

Yuri nodded. "I understand. Puu will be in good hands with me."

The teen smiled. "I know." He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye... Yuri..."

"Ok... dimwit..."

The two chuckled and then they shared one last kiss before they let go of one another. Yusuke soon grabbed his bag and then walked into the darkness of the forest. Puu let out a coo and Yuri stroked its wing to soothe it. She knew that he would return and 3 years will go by before she will even know it...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This is my first YYH fic, so I apoligize if I missed some things. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
